


love me rough (i'm your doll)

by tostitos



Series: party boys [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tongue Piercings, but i'm dedicated, kink starts off as a joke but gets kinda serious, this is a mess lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: 'There's a part of him that says they shouldn't, not with his roommate, Jinyoung, none the wiser in the same apartment, but Hyungwon is so fucking beautiful, so fucking enticing. It's crazy how the pretty thing only has to look at Hyunwoo with those eyes and he's gone, pushing all consideration for anything other than Hyungwon to the wind.'Or, Hyunwoo hasn't realized just how weak he is for the promiscuous boy who could toss him aside at any moment.





	love me rough (i'm your doll)

**Author's Note:**

> 'sup sinners. i didn't forget about this series, i swear. (this part can be read alone, i guess)
> 
> i put actual effort into the beginning and then rushed the end so there's that. also, looking for someone to teach me how to write smut that's less than 3000 words. please and thanks.
> 
> title taken from 'i'm your doll' by fka twigs

"I'm bored."

Guiding the arrow of his mouse over to the tiny icon of a floppy disk in the top left of his screen, Hyunwoo clicks and saves his latest additions to his history paper. "I'll be done in a minute," he says, blandly. He leans back in his desk chair and scrolls up through the document so he can proofread it from the beginning. He gets to page two before his chair is swiveling and the weight of an overgrown brat settles in his lap.

Hyungwon loops his arms around Hyunwoo's neck as he straddles the older man, gazing down at him with heavy lidded eyes. "You said that forty minutes ago," he complains, idly brushing a finger along the back of Hyunwoo's neck just under his hairline. 

Immune to the younger man's touch and the pull of his dark eyes, Hyunwoo settles light hands on Hyungwon's waist and exhales a small sigh through his nose. "It was fifteen minutes ago."

"That's still longer than one minute." Hyungwon quirks a brow. "Not to mention, you were the one who invited me over in the first place," he points out, continuing with a regretful, "I turned down barbecue with the guys for you." He opens his eyes a bit wider and pushes his lips into a full pout, making a cute sad puppy dog face that, admittedly, makes Hyunwoo soften a bit on the inside. 

"I didn't realize you liked me that much," Hyunwoo says more to himself, making a proud little hum at the end of the statement. 

Hyungwon snorts, unweaving one arm from around Hyunwoo's neck to back hand him lightly in the chest. "Don't get ahead of yourself, big boy. There's plenty of dick in the sea. You're just the one I haven't finished fucking yet."

He clicks his tongue at his own words. "Speaking of fucking, that would be a much better use of your time."

Slipping cold fingers under the younger man's shirt, Hyunwoo rubs lopsided circles into the skin above Hyungwon's waistband. Hyungwon shivers in his lap and gives him a look that promises to make Hyunwoo's life Hell if he doesn't follow through with what his hands are suggesting.

"My roommate is home," Hyunwoo informs as if that will get Hyungwon to change his mind as if one of his hands isn't climbing up his pretty boy's chest.

Smirking, Hyungwon cradles Hyunwoo's jaw with both hands and tilts his chin up. "Even better." He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, new black barbell glinting in the shitty light of Hyunwoo's desk lamp. "I love being heard." 

Dipping his head down, Hyungwon closes his lips over Hyunwoo's neck where his pulse pounds the strongest. 

One hand on Hyungwon's back in between his shoulder blades, Hyunwoo dips the fingers of his other hand past the waistband of Hyungwon's jeans and over bare skin. It's the revelation that his doll is naked beneath his pants that makes his dick twitch with arousal. 

"You're ready for it, aren't you?" he asks, pressing dull nails into the meat of Hyungwon's ass.

Hyungwon hums into his neck before pressing wet kisses up the column and over his jaw. "Always, Daddy," he murmurs against the corner of Hyunwoo's mouth, blinking dark up at him.

Hyunwoo didn't know he was into that sort of thing, but his breath stutters in his chest and he hardens a little more at the name.

If Hyungwon notices, he doesn't show it, flicking the tip of his tongue over the parted seam of Hyunwoo's lips. "Why don't you put a finger in? See how ready I am." He licks into Hyunwoo's mouth, his tongue slithering past teeth that catch on the ball of his piercing.

Hasty fingers scramble to undo the button of Hyungwon's jeans, granting Hyunwoo's hands the space to part his ass cheeks and slide a curious finger down the smooth cleft. He circles Hyungwon's hole, a little wet and sticky, with the pad of his middle finger before pushing it in.

There a bit of drag, some of the lube having dried, but Hyungwon sucks him in well and Hyunwoo can't hold back a groan of the thought of the pretty boy fucking himself open before coming over. 

Air fans over Hyunwoo's lips when Hyungwon chuckles. 

"Is your paper still more important than me?" he asks, rolling his hips back on the older man's finger.

"I was writing a paper?" 

Hyunwoo catches Hyungwon's lips again and works his finger in and out of the younger man's tiny hole until he can lay his palm flat against the soft curve of his ass. There's a part of him that says they shouldn't, not with his roommate, Jinyoung, none the wiser in the same apartment, but Hyungwon is so fucking beautiful, so fucking enticing, grinding his hips down over his finger and suckling hungrily on Hyunwoo's tongue. It's crazy how the pretty thing only has to look at Hyunwoo with those eyes and he's gone, pushing all consideration for anything other than Hyungwon to the wind. 

The younger man detaches from his mouth, catching the lewd thread of saliva hanging from his swollen, strawberry lips with his tongue. He's already got a light blush to his face and it scares Hyunwoo how much he wants to make him cry, to see fat tears roll down those soft, pink cheeks as Hyungwon is literally fucked out of his mind. He never felt like that for anyone before but it seems to be a reoccurring fantasy with the pretty boy.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Hyungwon poorly hides a smirk. "I like it when you look at me like that."

"Like what?"

Hyungwon glides delicate fingers over Hyunwoo's collar and down his chest until they reach the button of Hyunwoo's jeans. "Like you want to ruin me." He swivels his hips and drags down the zipper before digging the heel of his palm into the swell of Hyunwoo's erection. "Do you want that, cutie?"

 _So fucking much_. Hyunwoo groans, his hips bucking up into Hyungwon's touch. 

Giggling, Hyungwon properly curves his hand around Hyunwoo, stroking him through the thin cotton of his boxers. He leans into Hyunwoo again, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the front of his throat. "You know what I want?" Exhaling a dreamy sigh, he rubs his thumb over the head of Hyunwoo's dick.

Hyunwoo grunts, trying to hold back from seeming too eager by shoving Hyungwon's hand into his underwear. To distract himself, he teases Hyungwon's hole with his ring finger, squeezing the first knuckle in alongside his middle finger before drawing it back out. 

Hyungwon fondles him a little harder, another soft sigh fanning over Hyunwoo's collar.

"I want you to split me open and fuck me raw until can’t walk; want you to cover this pretty face with your come and then throw me away. Wanna be your personal little fuck toy," he says like he's in a trance, teething at Hyunwoo's collarbones.

"Yeah?" is the best Hyunwoo can come up with as precome soaks his boxers a dark burgundy.

Hyungwon laughs and finally peels back Hyunwoo's boxers enough to fish out his cock. He swipes a finger up the hard length to taste. "Yeah," he echoes, reaching behind himself to tug at Hyunwoo's arm. 

Once Hyunwoo slips his finger out and removes his hand from Hyungwon's pants, the younger man slips off his lap and onto his knees, crawling between his legs. With a loose grip around the base, he sucks Hyunwoo down without teasing, his eyes falling closed.

"F-Fuck, Hyungwon." Clamping a hand on his doll's nape, he jerks his hips up as he pushes down, forcing his entire dick into that warm mouth until Hyungwon's forehead is pressed against his lower abs and his nose is buried in dark, wiry curls.

Hyungwon chokes a bit before pulling off. Blinking his eyes open, he grins up at Hyunwoo before going down on him again, making sure to go as deep as he can with every enthusiastic bob of his head. On the upstroke, he flattens his tongue against Hyunwoo's cock, dragging his barbell along the underside, and sometimes pressing it up into the sensitive spot beneath the head.

Hyperaware of his roommate lingering elsewhere, Hyunwoo covers his mouth with a balled fist, quieting his groans and hissed out curses. But Hyungwon doesn't care, moaning low and shameless around his cock and looking at Hyunwoo with round eyes that glint with mischief.

Just as he entertains the thought of cupping those soft cheeks and fucking his doll's throat voiceless, Hyungwon sits back on his heels and lets Hyunwoo's dick slip from his mouth. 

The younger boy is as flushed and drowsy-eyed as usual. He lifts his shirt over his head, tossing it behind him, and shimmies his jeans down his slim legs before climbing back into Hyunwoo's lap.

"Can I sit on it?" he asks, hooking his fingers over Hyunwoo's waistband and waiting for the older man to raise his hips so he can drag his pants and boxers to mid-thigh.

His eyes light up with pleased surprise when Hyunwoo drops his hand from where he was nervously playing with his bottom lip to wrap firmly around his dick for the first time. 

Hyunwoo tentatively strokes Hyungwon, gripping him more firmly when the pretty boy hums and rolls his hips forward into Hyunwoo's fist. Gentle hands cup his cheeks and he angles his head up to meet Hyungwon's mouth. "I don't think I have a condom," Hyunwoo breathes into him.

"Have you fucked anyone other than me?" Hyungwon whines when Hyunwoo closes his fingers tight around the head of his cock.

Hyunwoo almost laughs. All he knows at the moment is Hyungwon; he's pretty sure he's been ruined for anyone else. 

He shakes his head. "Have you?"

And he's the slightest bit surprised when Hyungwon shakes his head too. 

"So can I?"

"Yes. Fuck yes."

He settles his hands on Hyungwon's waist and sits back as his doll gathers saliva in his hands to re-wet his cock before quickly parting his ass cheeks and nudging the head against his rim without preamble before it can dry. He can't believe this is actually happening, Hyungwon trying to ride him without lube. 

But it's hot watching Hyungwon squeeze his eyes shut with discomfort as he sinks down on Hyunwoo's cock and his tight ass is even hotter. 

Hyunwoo wants to say something, maybe talk Hyungwon through it, but he can't find the words, nothing coming out of his mouth but heavy exhales and a drawn out fuck or two or three.

"I-I could get some lotion or something," he finds the clarity to say after Hyungwon coats his dick with a spit-slick hand two more times, biting into his lip every time he takes Hyunwoo in a little bit more.

Hyungwon shakes his head. "No, it's...Wanna feel it." His voice is high like he's trying to hold in a whine or a scream. When he opens his eyes they're sweet and teary, and Hyunwoo doesn't even realize he's thrust up into him until Hyungwon sings so loud there's no way Jinyoung doesn't hear it.

But, he's in, his upper thighs fitting under Hyungwon's ass.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He massages Hyungwon's thighs, his hips, his lower back.

It takes a moment for the younger man to relax again, his breath slowly evening out. "By all means," he lifts off Hyunwoo's lap, "do it again," and drops back down with a sharp gasp, eyelids fluttering like butterfly wings. "Fuck, that's so good."

Hyunwoo lets Hyungwon set his own pace, hands set loose on his waist and he loses himself to the harsh drag of Hyungwon's walls against his bare cock. The pretty boy's obsession with being used starts to make sense; watching Hyungwon work himself up riding him, using his dick to pleasure himself, has Hyunwoo pulsating. 

Hyungwon goes does easier with how intensely Hyunwoo is leaking – enough that he'd think he was coming if he was still a confused virgin. Some guys gush out a lot of precome but Hyunwoo has never been one of them. Or maybe he's never known what it means to truly be turned on.

"Is that you who's so wet?" Hyungwon teases only to suck in a sob when Hyunwoo grips his hips hard and yanks him down as he meets Hyungwon halfway, being petty in his own way.

The tears that had his eyes twinkling like diamonds crest over, catching on his long lashes before trailing over flushed cheeks.

Laying a hand on the back of Hyungwon's neck and drawing him closer, Hyunwoo catches a delicate tear on his tongue. He peppers kisses along the younger man's cheek to his ear and rolls the pierced, earringless lobe between his teeth. 

"Get on your knees for me, doll?"

He'll beat himself up about the slip of tongue when he's alone, but, for now, he lets himself enjoy the way Hyungwon whimpers at the pet name and nods enthusiastically as he wipes his face.

Swiveling in the chair after Hyungwon slips off his lap, Hyunwoo rolls his eyes when the other man shakes his ass in his face as he bends over to push his pants the rest of the way down his legs.

Instead of crawling into the center of the bed, Hyungwon perches on the edge with his feet hanging off and his hands planted in front of his knees so he doesn't fall. He glances over his shoulder at Hyunwoo, nibbling at his bottom lip.

"Is this okay, too, Daddy?" he asks coyly, dropping his eyes and looking up through his lashes.

And if that's another shock to Hyunwoo's core, the effortlessness in which he spreads his legs in a straddle split, a perfect line along the side of Hyunwoo's bed, is a direct hit.

Hyunwoo isn't religious in the slightest, but in that moment, he thanks every deity he knows for allowing him the chance to have Hyungwon in his bed, no matter how temporary it may be.

"You're so fucking sexy," Hyunwoo sighs as he crowds behind Hyungwon. He runs his hands up tense pale thighs and cups his doll's small ass.

Hyungwon giggles. "I don't usually give the full service but I want my Daddy to know everything his toy can do."

"I really need you to stop calling me that." Spreading Hyungwon's ass open, Hyunwoo thumbs at his rim, the skin a stressed red. Hyunwoo's still getting used to sex with another man, but he kind of really wants to taste him.

"Why?" Hyungwon giggles again, leaning forward on bent arms. "Getting you too hot too quick? Making you want to come already?"

Just a little, yeah, but Hyunwoo would never feed the younger boy's pride with that bit of information. So, he snorts and wordlessly pulls off his shirt before getting on his knees.

The short puff of his breath against Hyungwon's skin has the pretty boy rutting into his blanket with an annoyed whine and pushing up on his hands again. "As much as I'd love for you to eat me out, you're supposed to be fucking me."

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

"No, Hyu-" 

A sigh, somewhere between exasperated and appreciative, escapes Hyungwon's mouth when Hyunwoo licks a fat stripe from the base of his dick up. He bends his knees so he can lift his ass off the bed for better access, falling onto his arms again.

Hyunwoo tongues at his rim shyly. It's interesting, different definitely. He doesn't taste of much, a little like lube, but something - maybe the way the muscles in his thighs tense or the soft hitch of his breath - makes Hyunwoo moan against his skin.

Reaching a hand between his legs to wrap around himself, Hyungwon rocks back on Hyunwoo's tongue as the older man dips it inside. "H-Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo fucks him shallow with his tongue for a few minutes, relishing in every moan and shaky exhale from his doll. Slipping his tongue out, he swipes it over the patch of skin between Hyungwon's entrance and his testicles before closing his lips around them, suckling.

"Hyunwoo, please."

Hyunwoo would have ignored him if not for the sniffle that he finally notices, having riled Hyungwon back up to desperate tears. 

Standing, Hyunwoo runs his hands over the small of his doll's back, shushing him gently. "Are you okay like this?" Pumping his cock, he teases Hyungwon with the tip and smirks when the younger man nods and chants a steady stream of 'yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_.'

"Fuck me, baby, please, I need it. Need your fat cock ripping me o- _oh shit_." Hyungwon curses when Hyunwoo enters him, arching his back and burying his face in the blankets.

He still feels like heaven - soft and warm and impossibly tight - but Hyunwoo doesn't let himself get too lost in the feeling. Pushing down on his lower back, Hyunwoo pulls out and slams back in, making sure to fuck Hyungwon as deep as he does hard.

The sheets do nothing to muffle the filthy sounds Hyunwoo fucks out of Hyungwon but the older man can't seem to care anymore, drunk on every choked sob and 'harder, _harder_ ' that falls from that sinful mouth. 

Meeting him for every thrust, ignoring the tremble of his legs from being held open at a wide angle, Hyungwon twists his upper body and pulls Hyunwoo down by his neck with the hand not steadily working his dick.

They kiss sloppily, panting too hard for it to be anything but tongue.

And Hyunwoo doesn't know where he gets the nerve from, but he curves a hand around Hyungwon's throat, swallowing his broken moan.

"You're so loud, pretty boy." Hyunwoo's hips falter when he meets unfocused eyes and tear-stained cheeks, his breath stuttering in his chest. He curses low under his breath as he squeezes Hyungwon's throat and feels his ass clench tight like a vice around him, but he continues on. "I should call Jinyoung in. Have him stuff your mouth, gag you with his cock. Would you like that, angel? Choking on another dick until he comes down your throat?"

Hyungwon's head lolls over, his eyelids fluttering with his attempts to keep them open. "Y-Yes, Daddy," he gasps with his voice sweet and breathless, sounding every bit fucked out of his mind and like he'd obediently do anything for his _Daddy_.

Orgasm hits him like a speeding truck with no brakes and Hyunwoo comes with a low groan. He lets go of Hyungwon's neck and starts to pull his doll's shuddering body back on his dick before he remembers he's not wearing a condom and pulls out to squirt the last of his load on the back of Hyungwon's thighs.

Without the support, Hyungwon slumps over, sucking in unstable breaths, slim body still jerking. 

Once Hyunwoo's mind clears, his hands are back on Hyungwon, running gentle fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to come inside you. I didn't realize I was that close."

Hyungwon makes a noise that sounds like a snort. "I wouldn't have let you screw me without a condom if I cared about your come in my ass," he mumbles into the sheets.

Hyunwoo trails light fingers down the back of Hyungwon's neck and along his spine. "I guess. So…do you want me to finish you off?"

Hyungwon rolls over onto his back, revealing the lines of his come on Hyunwoo's sheets. "Yeah, that's not really a problem," he slurs with a small laugh. Lifting his soiled hand to his mouth, he sucks off his come before swiping his fingers through Hyunwoo's on the back of his leg and doing the same. 

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Hyunwoo asks while Hyungwon closes his eyes.

The younger man throws his hand out, blindly reaching for Hyunwoo and yanking at his arm once he finds it. "I want you to come over here and cuddle with me."

And it's a little intimate considering their not-really-friends with benefits relationship, but Hyunwoo crawls over to the clean side of Hyungwon and wraps him in his arms. There's only a brief moment of comfortable silence before Hyungwon is lethargically tilting his head back against Hyunwoo's shoulder.

"So, I'm your 'angel’, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i would write minhyuk/wonho (and i'll get there eventually) but i wrote this because i want to write a 3some with shownu and hyungwon and i'm doing a poll on who should be #3. tell me your preferences. anyone but jooheon is fair game.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)


End file.
